La pregunta, El plan perfecto
by Akane Kido
Summary: Increible,naruto le habia formulado una pregunta tan idiota que me ha dejado sin palabras, y yo, como ninja medica, no me puedo dar el lujo de evitar responder.


¡Muy bien!, se que como la alumna de la Godaime, la gran ninja medico en la historia de Konoha, debo de ser tan brillante como ella, perdón…debo superarla, porque ella me lo ha pedido, porque cuando acudí a ella para que me entrenara ella lo hizo con la condición muda de que yo debería ser su heredera y como tal debo, en su momento, superarla. Por esa razón hoy estoy aquí, encerrada en esta biblioteca, con cientos de libros que sobrepasan mi altura propia mientras estoy sentada, educándome, porque hace poco la persona menos probable en mi mente me ha hecho una pregunta que realmente no pude contestar, quien iba a pensar jamás que ese chico, con su cara de soñador, con una mente llena de fantasías y sueños infantiles, el ninja mas hiperactivo e impredecible de toda la aldea, que a pesar de ganarse el respeto entre todos los ninjas por sus grandes habilidades en el combate, tenga aun una dudosa reputación sobre el desarrollo neuronal y ese quien aun desconoce el poder de los libros, me tenga hoy confinada a esta biblioteca para poder contestar esa estúpida pregunta….realmente no me lo creo.

Estas eran la cavilaciones de una peli rosa ninja, quien rebujaba y ojeaba libro tras libro buscando respuestas a una pregunta que jamás la encontraría literal, esa pobre chica no se imaginaba que esos poderosos instrumentos de conocimientos , solo servían para pensamientos empíricos, la práctica, difícilmente la encontraría allí, además el tipo de pregunta que le habían formulado, como decirlo, no era del estilo de los libros que ella consultaba, estaba equivocada, si bien necesitaba consultar respecto a la anatomía humana , eso era poco lo que le aportaba para su investigación, afortunadamente ella desistió en su búsqueda y se puso bruscamente de pie.

-¡se acabo!- grito enérgicamente- aquí no podre saciar mi duda, mis fuentes las obtendré de otros lugares-se puso de pie y salió con paso firme por las puertas de la biblioteca ante la mirada sorpresiva de la bibliotecaria, y además unos ojos oscuros de otro lector empedernido, pero no hablo de Kakashi, si no de Sai, quien leía un libro titulado"como engañar a tu enemigo para que caiga ante ti"

La ninja medico corrió entre los tejados con dirección a la torre de la hokague, por el camino y antes de llegar a la torre, alguien grito su nombre-¡Sakura!- ella incrédula de lo que escuchaba descendió de los tejados y se acerco a su interlocutor-de cualquier persona me imagine un grito para llamarme menos de ti, Sasuke kun- el chico algo sorprendido, por el comentario de la chica giro su rostro tratando de ocultar un pequeña, casi diminuta sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios para comentar-no puedo creer que el Dobe te tenga corriendo como loca por los tejados , solo por querer contestar esa bendita pregunta, ¿acaso es tan importante?- la chica ese comentario primero palideció, luego se sonrojo, agacho su rostro y giro, justo cuando iba a continuar con su carrera, el poseedor del sharingan, la retuvo y le susurro- él se sentirá feliz de saber que tú te esfuerzas por satisfacerlo-y luego desapareció de una Puf.

La Chica decidió no correr más, mejor camino tranquilamente al despacho de su maestra, al llegar toco suavemente tres veces en la puerta y una potente vos le permitió su paso, al ingresar se encontró con Kakashi sensei y su maestra mirándola expectante, el con su único ojito visible en forma de media luna y ella con una extraña pero muy bien conocida sonrisa traviesa, la mujer protuberante le pregunto-¿bien sakura, que se te ofrece?-la menor algo asustada por la presencia de los dos mayores comenzó a gaguear, tanto así, que parecía como si su actitud fuera la de Hinata y ya no fuera mas sakura, se sintió mal realmente mal, entonces se disculpo y se marcho del lugar dejando aparentemente desconcertados a los dos mayores, hasta que el peli plateado hablo- te apuesto, que esta noche, todo se soluciona- y la mujer le respondió-está bien, si no es esta noche, tú me invitas a tantas rondas de Sake hasta que yo pierda la conciencia-el peli plateado acepto con la condición de que si el ganaba permitía la distribución gratis del icha icha Paradise por toda la nación del fuego.

Sakura estaba exhausta, no supo en ese momento como responderle y ahora se sentía como una idiota, porque realmente ese joven le hizo una pregunta realmente interesante, y ella, por ser siempre la intelectual del grupo, no podía darle la facilidad de que la corcharan con una pregunta que por su naturalidad de anatomía ella debía saber, definitivamente ella no iba a perder, pero como…eso era lo que siempre estaba sucediendo últimamente ella se fortalecía pero llegaba el momento en decidir cómo hacerlo, y se debilitaba, entonces ahí se encontraba la peli rosa sumida en una depresión tanto así que tras de ella el fondo era gris, y paso su amiga Ino la vio, y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente mientras la señalaba con su índice, Sakura se dio de cuenta y se acerco peligrosamente a yamanaka y esta sorpresivamente se calmo y comento-haber…no me digas que sigues matándote por esa pregunta que te hizo Narutin-

-pues no te lo niego- respondió

-ese pequeño zorro- susurro la rubia

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto la peli rosa, ganándose una eufórica negación de su amiga

-Sabes Sakura, no deberías comerte el coco mas, porque no simplemente vas donde él, y le dices que no lo sabes…estoy segura que el si sabe la respuesta, de hecho, todos sabemos que el la sabe, nosotros la sabemos, inclusive tú lo sabes, pero aun lo dudas.

-¿ah? No te entiendo…habla claro Ino- cerda-. Este comentario provoco que Ino se golpeara su frente y reaccionara como acostumbra hacerlo

-que te pasa frente de marquesina, y así decimos que el Idiota es Naruto, por favor reacciona, mejor me largo-

-hay pero tampoco es para que te enojes…espérate Ino no te vayas, si tu sabes la respuesta, dímela, por favor…POR FAVOR!-grito en vano porque ya su amiga se había marchado y la había abandonado, pero lo que si gano fue la mirada sorpresiva e incrédula de todos los aldeanos, jamás pensaron ver a la alumna de la Godaime en ese estado de desesperación.

-maldita cerda, me abandono, claro esa es la amiga que tengo, cuando más la necesito, me abandona, pero bueno, está bien, juro que cuando ella necesite de mi no la voy a ayudar, ¡hump! Excepto si es de vida o muerte- y comienza a enumerar con los dedos y hablar sola en voz alta mientras todos los aldeanos la continúan mirando-por ejemplo, si la hieren en una misión, o si necesita ayuda con la vigilancia de Sai, es que es tan divertido, o si desea boicotear alguna cita de Shikamaru con temari, o si me invita a esas salidas de compras, o si necesita ayuda con…- y así siguió enumerando la chica mientras caminaba por toda la aldea, mientras todos la miraban, tanto así que Kiba, akamaru y Shikamaru la vieron y se acercaron a ella-

-Oye sakura, los días en la biblioteca te traen algo perturbado, mira que hablar sola es un síntoma muy grave-comento el chico perro.

-aun preocupada por esa pregunta, que problemático-dijo lentamente Shikamaru-y saber que la respuesta es tan Obvia-

Ante ese comentario sakura se detuvo abruptamente y giro hacia Shikamaru-¿Tu sabes la repuesta?-pregunto.

-claro, todos la sabemos hasta Naruto la sabe

-¿entonces porque me lo pregunto?

-fácil, para saber si tu lo sabías, como siempre andas presumiendo de que tu mayor cualidad es la inteligencia- dijo Kiba

-Yo jamás he dicho eso-reprendió sakura a Kiba-oigan si saben la respuesta, porque no me lo dices-

-jeje aquí empieza lo divertido-

-que problemático-

Y ambos comenzaron a correr alejándose de Sakura, a ninja le salto una vena en su frente, y colérica totalmente comenzó a correr tras ellos, saltaba por los tejados, bajaban y corrían entre los aldeanos quienes sonreían al ver a ese trió correr como desquiciados. Ellos estaban muy adelante y desde atrás ella vio como Neji los espero y de un puf se los llevo

-ME LLEVA LA QUE…-no termino su frase poco femenina porque se dio cuenta donde la trajo su carrera, estaba justo debajo del apartamento de Naruto.

-Ahora si, quien más me falta-dijo la chica resignada

-¿Oe sakura, ya sabes la respuesta?- preguntaron desde arriba, hubo un momento en que ella pensó que ya les estaba hablando kamisama o algo por el estilo, pero mejor levanto su rostro y se encontró con dos ojitos azulitos súper lindos.

-ahhh Naruto…eres tú-

-y quien más voy a ser…jeje te ves alicaída, ¿qué te pasa?, dime tus libros si te dieron la respuesta-le grito desde su apartamento.

-no…me rindo, ya por favor dime, cual es la respuesta-respondió desde abajo

-sube, y aquí te lo explico.

La chica subió y Naruto le abrió la puerta, luego fue a la cocina trajo dos vasos de agua, y se lo comenzó a tomar lento y dolorosamente mente, la intranquilidad de Sakura iba en aumento

Y bien…-inquirió sakura

Bien...¿qué?- respondió juguetonamente Naruto

Pues la respuesta que más puede ser…dímela-resoplo sakura fuertemente

Que impaciente eres-dijo burlonamente Naruto

Me largo

Bueno está bien, en el límite cuando n tiende a infinito y teta a cero y n por teta es igual a lambda permanecen constantes, el numero de éxitos es una variable aleatoria que tiene una distribución de poisson con el parámetro lambda. ¿contenta?

La cara que tenía sakura al escuchar esto era toda una poesía

¿PERDON?...no entiendo, espérate, no estamos hablando estadística.

¿A no? Entonces cual era la preguntilla.

Como es posible… ¿no te acuerdas? Y así me mate yo buscando la respuesta por cielo y tierra.

Pues no, no me acuerdo, haber cual era, de seguro yo si la puedo responder- dijo muy seguro de si

PUES ME PREGUNTASTE ¿QUE REACCION TIENE EL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER AL SER BESADA?

Ahhh pero si la respuesta es muy sencilla- dijo prodigiosamente Naruto

Ah ¿sí?

Y en ese momento Naruto tomo el rostro de sakura con sus grandes manos y dirigió sus labios a los carnosos y rosados que tenia al frente y la beso lento pero seguro, sakura solo se dejaba llevar, comenzó a sentir un escalofrió por detrás de su cuello y un cosquilleo en su estomago, sus piernas flaquearon y se vio obligada a pones sus manos sobre el cuello de Naruto y rodearlo con ellos, de repente el beso se volvió más profundo y mucho más pasional y húmedo, y le comenzó y escozor en su bajo vientre, pero no quería parar, quería mas y mas, pero de repente Naruto se detuvo y comento

Ves, ya entiendes como reaccionas al ser besada

No todavía no entiendo y por eso no quiero parar, alguien tiene que saber muy bien sobre esto, para poder escribirlo en un libro y no tener que sufrir lo que me toco pasar a mí.

Y sin más miramientos se lanzo de nuevo a atrapar los labios de Naruto, de seguro fue una noche larga y calurosa.

En las calles de Konoha a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche se veían dos sombras entre los arboles

-oye Kakashi, creo que perdí

-parece que sí, pero no se preocupe igual Yamato nos va invitar a ambos

-entonces vamos ya no me quiero quedar aquí de voyerista con estos dos, jeje

-pues vamos entonces que Yamato invita jeje

-increíble que Naruto haya planeado todo desde el principio-dijo Tsunade mientras se dirigía con Kakashi donde se encontraban todos

-no, lo más increíble es lo lento que reacciono sakura, en fin, ya sabe son como el cielo y la tierra se complementan pero difícilmente se juntan.


End file.
